


Пистолет и девушка — всё, что нужно для фильма

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Это долгая история, но вот самое главное, что нужно знать: в зале №13 Национальной галереи встречаются двое мужчин, один из них — самый опасный человек в Европе, другой — Джеймс Бонд.





	Пистолет и девушка — всё, что нужно для фильма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all you need to make a movie is a gun and a girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537911) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



> фик был написан до выхода «Скайфолла», когда ещё не было известно, что героиня Наоми Харрис — это Манипенни, поэтому в роли Манипенни здесь — Ромола Гарай; по тем же причинам возможны и другие расхождения с каноном
> 
> в качестве названия фика использована фраза, приписываемая французскому кинематографисту Жан-Люку Годару
> 
> присутствует некоторое количество нецензурной лексики и упоминание насилия

— Ты выглядишь лет на двенадцать, — замечает 007, скользнув пренебрежительным взглядом по вороту парки, и Кью ухмыляется в ответ:

— Ты похож на чувака, который затевает в барах драки без повода, но я же ничего об этом не говорю.

— Только что сказал, — в голосе 007 слышится лёгкая тень удивления. 

Кью подаётся вперёд и одновременно нажимает крошечную кнопку на своих наручных часах.

— Да, Бонд. Похоже, именно это я только что и сказал.

***

Это долгая история, но вот самое главное, что нужно знать: в зале № 13 Национальной галереи встречаются двое мужчин, один из них — самый опасный человек в Европе, другой — Джеймс Бонд.

***

«Кью» — это не имя. «Кью» — это должность, это титул; это буква латинского алфавита, которая похожа на кодовое имя, которое, в свою очередь, похоже на зашифрованное послание, которое не скажет никому ровным счётом ничего (кроме очевидного сокращения от «квартирмейстера», но даже это мало что даёт).

«Кью» — это не имя, но именно так все его называют. Он подписывает документы округлой буквой, нажимает одну клавишу, завершая электронные письма, и отвечает на телефонные звонки вместо стандартного приветствия одним слогом.

«Кью» — это не имя, и на то есть определённые причины. Его рост составляет сто семьдесят пять сантиметров, он весит семьдесят четыре килограмма и выглядит так, словно его можно перешибить соломинкой. Зато он способен сокрушить всю компьютерную сеть государственного департамента США за каких-то три минуты.

«Кью» — это не имя, но это и не номер. Таким людям не присваивают номеров — хотя бы потому, что они слишком хорошо умеют обращаться с цифрами.

***

— Как всё прошло?

У неё светлые кудри, и её туфли всегда сверкают. Она печатает сто двадцать слов в минуту, говорит на шести языках и способна заставить кофемашину на четвёртом этаже работать. Джеймс Бонд почему-то считает её секретаршей; на самом же деле она руководит архивами МИ-6 и знает обо всех скелетах, спрятанных в шкафах. Да, в самом прямом смысле.

— Примерно так, как я и ожидал, — отвечает Кью, благодарно принимая кружку с кофе. — Он что, правда считает, что твоё имя Манипенни? Я не стал его разубеждать: это слишком забавно.

— Именно, — ухмыляется Манипенни, — так что не смей говорить ему правду, Джефф.

— Ну ладно, — вздыхает Кью. — Не думаю, что он способен выяснить это самостоятельно. Джеймс Бонд из тех людей, которые считают, что необходимо швырнуть телефон об стенку, чтобы тот заработал. Он заверил меня, что если бы этим знанием владели все, то мы, «бестолковые компьютерные задроты», остались бы без работы. И я практически не сомневаюсь, что он не шутил. Господи, да он же разнесёт Лондон вдребезги ещё до конца недели!

— Могло быть гораздо хуже, — Манипенни легко похлопывает его по руке, прежде чем направиться к дверям. — Вспомни, что случилось с 009!

— Он провёл в поле всего три дня, — недовольно ворчит Кью себе под нос, но Манипенни, обернувшись в дверях, улыбается ему, и он не удерживается от ответной улыбки.

***

Он говорит родителям, что работает в техподдержке Агентства по пищевым стандартам, — и регулярно выслушивает за воскресным обедом их горестные вздохи о его несложившейся карьере. На вечеринках он говорит всем то же самое, и это звучит достаточно скучно, чтобы никто не стал задавать дополнительных вопросов, что Кью вполне устраивает. Друзьям он говорит, чтобы те не дразнили полевых агентов, потому что все его друзья работают в МИ-6 на разнообразных технических или тактических должностях.

Манипенни он рассказывает всё, даже о том случае, когда он едва не прокололся и вынужден был съехать из довольно симпатичной квартиры в северном Лондоне в предназначенное под снос здание в Клэпхеме. А ещё о том, как он въехал в телефонный столб на фургоне внешнего наблюдения: Кью отлично умеет считать и уверен, что никто внутри не выжил бы, если бы в фургон попала граната. Манипенни лишь посмеялась, но позже Кью обнаружил агента, который пытался вышвырнуть его за шкирку из того самого фургона, рыдающим в туалете; так что, похоже, Манипенни не сочла это на самом деле смешным.

М он сообщает то, что она хочет знать, и то, чего не хочет. Его стараются не подпускать к чиновникам из министерства, потому что, оказывается, он «действует им на нервы», но однажды ему удалось посоветовать одному премьер-министру не оставлять мобильный телефон без присмотра, если тот не хочет лишиться ног (потому что Кью лучше всех известно, как превратить любой гаджет в довольно опасное оружие).

Он объясняет агентам, как не погибнуть в поле, и иногда — но именно что иногда — они даже его слушают. Кью учит их, как стрелять точно в голову с тридцати метров, учитывать силу ветра, правильно выбирать оружие и прятать его, когда работа завершена. Кью показывает, как устанавливать жучки и как избавляться от них в случае облавы. Пару раз ему приходилось объяснять им, как разминировать бомбу, и гораздо чаще ему приходится делать это самому — потому что агенты никогда не делают то, что им говорят.

Он рассказывает Манипенни абсолютно всё и никому не рассказывает о ней, и его жизнь кажется ему прекрасной.

***

— Бонд выходил на связь, отчитался, — сообщает Манипенни, прислонившись к двери его кабинета.

Кью кивает, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

— Замечательно. Что он сломал на этот раз?

— Индийское посольство в Джакарте.

— Подозреваю, он проигнорировал инструкцию к часам, которые я ему дал? — фыркает Кью. — Не в первый раз.

— М хочет, чтобы ты поехал туда и помог замести следы. 

Кью обречённо вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла:

— Они сами знают, что именно нужно сжечь. Господи, я же десять раз показывал.

— То, что ты им показывал, ещё не значит, что они поняли, — замечает Манипенни с лёгким смешком, и Кью, ухмыльнувшись, приподнимает бровь:

— Как будто я не в курсе.

— Когда вернёшься, заходи в гости — починишь мой телек, — бросает Манипенни, разворачиваясь на каблуках. — И никаких возражений, ты обещал. Я знаю, что в определённых вопросах ты настоящий мастер.

— В изготовлении бомб. — Кью захлопывает крышку ноутбука. — Как мы уже выяснили.

***

Когда Кью приезжает в Джакарту, Бонд предсказуемо даже не пытается извиниться.

— Ты дал мне взрывчатку, — говорит он. — Она взорвалась.

— Да ладно, серьёзно?

Кью смотрит на титановый кейс с обломками оборудования, которым он однозначно не готов делиться с кузенами как минимум до Рождества.

— Я думал, вашу братию в поле не выпускают, — замечает Бонд.

Кью пожимает плечами:

— Я не похож на шпиона.

— Я заметил, — выразительно хмыкает Бонд, и Кью перекатывается с носка на пятку.

— И по-твоему, это, конечно же, совершенно бесполезная способность — не выглядеть как шпион.

— Она ничем тебе не поможет, если кто-то попытается избить тебя до полусмерти.

— Я зарабатываю на жизнь конструированием оружия, Бонд.

— И что с того? — интересуется тот, толкая ногой почерневший обломок офисного кресла.

— А то, — Кью захлопывает крышку чемоданчика, — что я отлично умею им пользоваться в случае необходимости.

— Было бы любопытно посмотреть, — отвечает Бонд, совершенно не впечатлённый этим заявлением.

— Ещё раз посеешь моё оборудование на другом конце земного шара, — говорит Кью, поднимая чемодан и одёргивая свою футболку с символикой ДнД, — и увидишь, это я тебе гарантирую.

***

— Скажи мне, что ты больше не разрешала Энтони Идену лазать за телевизором, — произносит Кью, едва Манипенни открывает дверь. Его волосы намокли от дождя, парка небрежно распахнута, и из-под ремня наплечной сумки выглядывает ревущий дракон.

— Джефф, сейчас три часа ночи, — стонет Манипенни. — Я думала, кто-то явился меня убить!

— Нет, не думала. — Кью хмурится. — Убийца не стал бы звонить в дверь, тем более что с другой стороны дома есть отличное окно, которое...

— Я держу в руках пистолет, — перебивает его Манипенни и отступает на шаг, чтобы впустить Кью. — Не вздумай заканчивать эту фразу. Хотя нет, закончи, но утром, когда будешь в состоянии сам усилить безопасность этого самого окна.

— Я уверен, с ним всё в порядке. — Кью запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы. — Большинство профессиональных убийц шире меня в плечах.

— Те, кого я встречала, — однозначно, — соглашается Манипенни и, вздохнув, ставит пистолет на предохранитель. — Я могу постелить тебе на диване, если пообещаешь ничего не чинить до пяти утра.

— Но твой телевизор... — начинает Кью. 

Манипенни хватает его за лацканы и стягивает с него парку.

— ...сломался не по вине моей собаки. У тебя джетлаг, Кью, иди сюда и веди себя смирно.

— Бонд сказал, что я не опасен.

Кью тяжело опускается на диван и принимается стаскивать с себя конверсы.

— Это он не видел, что ты сотворил на прошлой неделе с моим радио, — фыркает Манипенни. — Ложись. И, пожалуйста, не звони никому, твои подчинённые вряд ли хотят тестировать все системы МИ-6 до наступления рассвета.

— Из подвала солнца всё равно не видно, — заявляет Кью, борясь со слипающимися глазами.

— Я знаю, Джефф, — улыбается Манипенни, — я провожу в нём дни напролёт.

***

Он просыпается от того, что Энтони Иден облизывает его лицо. Он лежит на диване в квартире Манипенни, и сама она в этот момент фотографирует его на телефон.

— Я закорочу всё, что тебе дорого, — угрожающе заявляет Кью.

Манипенни отвечает светлой улыбкой:

— Но тогда ты не получишь от меня ни капли кофе.

***

— Я впечатлён.

Кью отрывается от очередного СВУ, в котором только что ковырялся, и поднимает взгляд на Бонда:

— Спасибо. Чем именно?

— Я видел, кто подвозил тебя сегодня утром, — ухмыляется Бонд.

Кью непонимающе хмурится:

— Ты впечатлён тем, что я сумел заставить Манипенни куда-то меня отвезти? Да, пожалуй, это и правда впечатляюще, с технической точки зрения.

— Я впечатлён, потому что ты, по всей видимости, рванул к ней прямо из аэропорта. А я видел, в каком состоянии ты был к концу перелёта. Ты нёс какую-то чушь про Аду Лавлейс. Не представляю, как ты вообще был на что-то способен. Ты принципиально отказываешься спать во время зарубежных операций?

— Какой смысл тратить время на сон, если вся операция занимает восемнадцать часов, — рассеянно отвечает Кью. — Передай мне паяльник или уходи, я тут, знаешь ли, работаю.

***

Кью всего лишь восьмой по счёту на этой должности. В отделе «два ноля» в любой момент времени больше полевых агентов, чем было квартирмейстеров за все годы существования МИ-6 (хотя агенты отдела «два ноля» не очень любят об этом вспоминать). Ему двадцать шесть, у него докторская степень по системному проектированию, и он живёт один (если не считать кошку). У него больше арестов, чем пальцев на обеих руках, и в МИ-6 его завербовали прямо из полицейского участка. Он способен собрать автомат Калашникова с закрытыми глазами, любит классическую музыку, сюрреалистичные комедии и современную американскую прозу. У него с агентами «два ноля» есть одна (и, вероятнее всего, единственная) общая особенность: в случае необходимости, он тоже имеет лицензию на убийство.

***

— Пойдём, — говорит Манипенни, когда стрелки часов замирают на шести.

Кью бросает на стол устройство, над которым работал, и снимает защитные очки.

— Пойдём куда? На что я подписался, напомни?

— Мой телевизор всё ещё не работает, мой дорогой рассеянный профессор.

— Я не стану его чинить.

— Ты забыл ботинок у меня под диваном! — многозначительно заявляет Манипенни.

Кью поднимает глаза и ёжится под её взглядом.

— Так вот куда он подевался. Как удачно, что я забыл у тебя целую пару на прошлой неделе. Постой, что? Нет, даже не думай. Я лучше соберу тебе новый.

— Ты решил собрать мне новый телевизор? — удивлённо переспрашивает она и невольно улыбается.

— А что тебя... разве в этом есть что-то странное? Я собрал свой телефон, например.

— Разумеется, ты не считаешь это странным. Собирайся, чудо-мальчик, я угощу тебя ужином.

— Осторожнее, мисс Манипенни, — степенно говорит Кью, — вы можете дать людям повод для слухов.

— Ты хотел сказать — Джеймсу? — понимающе улыбается та.

— Оу, Джеймсу, — повторяет Кью за ней, и Манипенни смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Ты что-то хотел этим сказать?

— Ни в коем случае. — Кью протягивает ей руку. — Мы идём ужинать. Закажем что-нибудь омерзительное и будет сплетничать обо всех подряд за едой. И обязательно возьмём Энтони Идена, я обожаю лица уличных хулиганов, когда они видят тебя с ним. У них так мило отвисают челюсти.

— Да, мужчины часто мне это говорят, — загадочно улыбается Манипенни и, направившись к двери, хлопает себя по бедру: — К ноге!

***

Когда они идут домой через весь Клэпхем, на часах уже одиннадцать вечера. Поводок Энтони Идена намотан на руку Кью, каблуки Ив звонко цокают по неровному асфальту. Прежде чем Кью успевает натянуть поводок, пёс утягивает его в темноту под мостом, откуда тут же доносится голос:

— Гони сюда своё бабло, пиздюк.

— Ой, надо же, — абсолютно спокойно произносит Кью, — нас пытаются ограбить.

— Да ты, блин, гений, — ухмыляется грабитель, ловя тусклый свет лезвием ножа. — А теперь завали ебало и гони лопатник, а то твоя сучка словит перо.

— Как ты её назвал? — Голос Кью становится холодным и отстранённым, почти зловещим. Он натягивает поводок рычащего Энтони Идена, в остальном оставаясь совершенно неподвижным.

— Спокойно, малыш, — говорит Манипенни. Грабитель опасливо отодвигается от пса, и Манипенни расплывается в недоброй улыбке: — Просто чтоб ты знал: я говорю это не собаке.

— Ему, что ли? — скептично хмыкает грабитель. — Да он же выглядит, как сраный гомик.

— Это выкидной нож? — негромко спрашивает Кью и кивает сам себе. — Отлично. Просто замечательно. Именно то, что нужно.

Всё остальное происходит очень быстро.

***

— Подобного рода дерьмо я ожидала скорее от Бонда, — говорит М, скрестив руки на груди. — А вас я всегда считала умнее, Кью. Я как воспитательница детсада, честное слово.

— Мне очень жаль, мэм, — понуро отвечает Кью, рассеянно постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику. 

— Вы за кого меня принимаете? Я руковожу Секретной Службой, вы думаете, я не понимаю, когда мне врут?

— Я думал, он... Манипенни, — произносит Кью, и выражение лица М чуть смягчается.

— Что ж. Тот парень, скорее всего, будет жить. А вы идите и приведите себя в порядок. Проще убиться, чем вывести кровь с этого ковра.

***

— Какой же ты придурок, — заявляет Манипенни и обнимает его так крепко, что у Кью трещат рёбра.

— Ты даёшь мальчику ложные надежды, — говорит Бонд из-за её спины. Он сидит на её столе, болтая ногами, рукава рубашки закатаны, а на щеке красуется неприятный ожог.

— Почему это ложные? — огрызается Манипенни. — Нет, серьёзно, Джефф, зачем ты полез? Мы двое и ротвейлер против одного идиота с ножом, которым тот даже не умеет пользоваться? Боже мой, ты просто невозможен.

— «Джефф», — одними губами повторяет Бонд.

Кью успокаивающее сжимает руку Манипенни.

— Я думал, в твоём расписании сейчас стоит соблазнение супермоделей, Бонд.

— Отвези даму домой, будь хорошим мальчиком, — откровенно забавляется Бонд.

Кью запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Манипенни отвезёт меня. М запретила мне садиться за руль в ближайшие несколько дней.

— Руки дрожат? — Бонд, должно быть, считает свой тон сочувственным.

Кью отвечает, стараясь не смотреть на Манипенни:

— Хорошая попытка, Бонд, но этими руками я обычно разминирую бомбы.

***

— Тебе правда не стоило этого делать, — говорит Манипенни. Она вынимает из пальцев Кью ключи, которые он безуспешно пытается вставить в дверной замок. — Но ты сделал, и теперь у меня просто не остаётся выбора.

— Что ты имеешь в... — начинает Кью, но Манипенни, нетерпеливо качнув головой, притягивает его ближе и целует. 

Когда она отстраняется, Кью с трудом переводит дыхание и чувствует себя совершенно растерянным.

— Хочу уточнить, — говорит Манипенни, — это не благодарность. Я не награда. Я собиралась подождать чуть дольше, просто потому что Джеймс уверен, что всё про нас знает, а мне слишком нравится сбивать его с толку. Но вышло так, как вышло. В конце концов, я действительно давно этого хотела, разве ты не знал? О Господи, Джеффри, ты правда не знал!

— Я, эмн... — выдавливает Кью, вызывая этим её смех.

— Сегодня ничего не будет. Ты наденешь пижаму, я тоже надену твою твою пижаму, и мы будем смотреть «Башни Фолти», пока не заснём. По рукам?

— Если ты и в самом деле не хочешь, чтобы что-то было, тебе не стоит надевать мою пижаму, — серьёзно говорит Кью, и Манипенни снова смеётся:

— Замётано. Давай, затаскивай свой тощий зад внутрь.

***

— Бонд правда считает, что мы с тобой спим?

— А разве нет? — переспрашивает Манипенни, закапываясь в одеяла поглубже.

Кью закатывает глаза:

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Я просто не особо обращаю на него внимание. Большую часть времени он говорит о собственном члене, о чьих-то ещё членах и о том, куда их засовывают. Так что я просто вытесняю его слова из сознания.

— Если тебе станет легче, он уверен, что я влюблена в него, а ты влюблён в меня, и я думаю о нём, пока мы с тобой вместе.

— А разве нет? — серьёзно переспрашивает Кью.

— Разумеется, нет, — возмущается Манипенни, но тут же замечает озорной блеск в его глазах и то, как начинают подрагивать его плечи. — Ах ты засранец! 

Она толкает его ногой, и Кью, уже не сдерживаясь, хохочет в голос.

— Но это просто абсурдно! Я последний человек, которого можно выбрать в качестве замены Бонду. Да у него ладони шире моей талии, по-моему. 

— Он весьма ничего на лицо, — замечает Манипенни с лёгкой улыбкой, переплетая пальцы с Кью. — Но на чердаке у него пустовато.

— С этим не поспоришь.

— Зато у тебя чердак в полном порядке. — Манипенни легко постукивает пальцем по его лбу. 

— С этим тоже не поспоришь, — снова соглашается Кью, за что получает в бок острым локотком.

— Как же хорошо, что меня возбуждает определённый уровень самодовольства.

— Да, — честно говорит Кью, — очень хорошо.

Манипенни целует его, мягко и легко, а затем кладёт голову ему на плечо. Кью осторожно проводит ладонью по её волосам.

— Мне кажется, — говорит он, — мы просто обязаны немного над ним поиздеваться. Он это заслужил.

— Злодеям стоило приложить побольше усилий, чтобы завербовать тебя, — с удовольствием констатирует Манипенни, и Кью, рассмеявшись, самоуверенно отвечает:

— Да, я знаю.

***

В его квартире шесть ложных стен с тайниками для пистолетов, а в шкафчике в ванной хранится «Семтекс». Внутри его зубной щётки спрятан пятнадцатисантиметровый стилет, а в духовке хранится противогаз. У него на боку есть татуировка, которую видела только Манипенни и которую ему набили в тюрьме (позже, когда на очередном задании возникнут осложнения, Кью попытается выдать эту татуировку за сделанную по пьяни, и только Бонд ему не поверит). У него есть кошка по имени Бэббидж, больше учёных степеней, чем нужно, и в его постели лежит красивая девушка.

Кью будит её устром со словами:

— Встретимся вечером?

— Встретимся вечером, — отвечает Манипенни. — Но это не отменяет обжиманий в туалете!

***

— Ну что, мисс Манипенни как следует тебя отблагодарила? — спрашивает Бонд с развязной ухмылкой, когда Кью приходит на работу. Ожог на его щеке аккуратно заклеен.

Кью непонимающе хмурится:

— Она приготовила мне английский завтрак, ты об этом?

— Я искренне надеюсь, что ты надо мной издеваешься.

Взгляд Кью на миг становится насмешливым:

— Издеваюсь над тобой? Даже не думал о таком.

— Даже не думал о таком, — поражённо тянет Бонд, и в его взгляде читается искреннее уважение.

Кью стирает с шеи след от губной помады.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— И как только такой тощий невзрачный пацан мог заполучить такую женщину?

— Я не просто тощий невзрачный пацан, Бонд, — смеётся Кью.

— Хм. А тот грабитель всё ещё не очнулся?

— Я бы на его месте и не стал, — отвечает Кью, затем склоняет голову набок и закусывает губу: — Пригнись.

***

Он не должен был становиться опасным человеком. Он не должен был взламывать сервер ФБР в одиннадцать лет. Он не должен был возглавлять группировку хакеров, на фоне которой Викиликс нервно курит в сторонке. Он не должен был учиться закрывать выкидной нож в движении. Он не должен был быть тем, на кого агенты «два ноля» смотрят с неподдельным уважением. У него не должно было быть оружия. У него не должно было быть девушки.

Быть может, он научился кое-чему у своих подопечных. Как минимум одному: правила существуют для того, чтобы их нарушать.

***

— Удиви меня, — говорит Манипенни.

Кью ухмыляется:

— У меня умелые руки.

— Да, мне известно из надёжных источников, что ты сам собираешь свою технику.

Кью чуть краснеет:

— В следующий раз я сделаю тебе подарок.

— Отлично, — соглашается Манипенни. 

В ответ Кью целует её — шею, губы; бёдра.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, будто должен мне что-то доказывать.

— А если я хочу этого?

— Тогда ни в чём себе не отказывай, — разрешает она, и он проскальзывает языком между её бёдер, касается клитора. Кью вводит в неё два пальца и позволяет ей сделать всё остальное самой, прижимая к груди и не отрываясь от её губ, пока она снова и снова повторяет его имя.

— А теперь я сделаю с тобой то же, что только что сделала с твоей рукой, — заявляет она и забирается на него верхом.

— Ох, твою ж мать, — выдыхает Кью после того, как Манипенни доводит его до оргазма. 

Она улыбается, прижимаясь губами к его коже:

— Вот Джеймс ни за что не позволил бы мне оказаться сверху.

— Джеймс набитый дурак. Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты не давала мне двигаться.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит она, смешно морща нос в простом выражении привязанности, и Кью повторяет эти слова ей на ухо, выводит губами на коже, выдыхает ей в губы. И это так прекрасно, так восхитительно прекрасно, и Манипенни стискивает его бёдрами, пока он не кончает снова.

Он уверен, что ничего лучше просто не бывает.

***

— Мне кажется, она способна переломить тебя пополам, — подначивает его Бонд.

Кью опускает винтовку на стол, глухо лязгнув металлом.

— Это единственный раз, когда я что-то на это отвечу, Бонд, но — может быть, я именно этого и хочу?

— Ох ты ж, — восхищённо цокает языком Бонд, и Кью чудом умудряется не покраснеть.

— Помолчи. Лучше повтори ещё раз, чтобы я был уверен, что ты запомнил: что делает эта кнопка?

***

Он не должен был становиться опасным человеком. Он не должен был получить имя, которое вовсе не являлось бы именем. Он не должен был оказаться в поле, но однажды он приставил пистолет к голове одного диктатора и прошептал «Ошибаешься», когда тот предположил, что у Кью кишка тонка.

Ему никогда не должны были достаться ни пистолет, ни девушка, но фишка в том, что они ему и не доставались. Он Кью. Он сам собрал свой пистолет. Он самый опасный человек в Европе. Он любит дурацкий сериал про роботов, музыку Бетховена и настольные игры. А что до девушки — это он достался ей.


End file.
